One Time Merlin Forgot To Wash Arthur's Robes
by SweetandSourWolf
Summary: Basically PWP. Merlin forgot to wash Arthur's robes that he really needs, so now Merlin must be punished. Rated M for sexy times ;D


**This is my first M rated Fanfic *eeeep* so be kind to me ;D Hope it's alright, I had a lot of fun writing it so… yeah, thanks for reading and all that jazz. :3 Leave reviews if you liked it, hell, leave reviews if you didn't, I don't care ;]**

_One Time Merlin Forgot to Wash Arthur's Robes._

"MERLIN!"

Merlin sighed and strolled back to Arthur's chambers. He'd been hoping that he'd be allowed to go back to his room soon but he should have known it wouldn't have turned out like that.

"Yes, Sire?"

"Merlin, good. I need you to clean out the fireplace and then I need you light it. You can handle that can't you?"

"Well…"

"Good. Then you can get me ready for the feast tonight. I need my red robes."

"Okay." Merlin huffed.

He walked over to the fireplace and began sweeping it down.

"And _Try_ to hurry up _Mer_lin."

Merlin scowled to himself and sped up his sweeping. If only he could use magic then he would have finished ages ago and could be sitting in his room now reading more of his book…

"…are you even listening to me, Merlin?"

"Hmm? What was that?"

Arthur raised his eyebrows and Merlin tried to stop his cheeks from blushing.

"Sorry sire, I was too busy trying to _hurry up_ for you." Merlin bit back.

"You know, I could get you put in the stocks for that…"

Merlin rolled his eyes and then lit the fire. He heard the chair behind him scrap across the floor before hearing Arthur flop down onto it. When he finally got the fire going he walked across to Arthur's wardrobe and began pulling out clothes.

"Careful with them, it'll be you who will have to wash them again if you drop them on the floor."

"Yes, sire." Merlin sighed.

After a few minutes of silence Merlin realised that Arthur's red robes were not in the wardrobe and was still in need of washing which he was supposed to have done yesterday…

He cringed and quietly shut the doors of the cupboard before turning to Arthur, who was playing with the goblet that was resting on the table.

"Um…"

"What is it, Merlin?" Arthur raised his eyebrow as Merlin shifted from one foot to the other

"I may have forgotten to wash the… um robes…"

"_You forgot_? How many times did I tell you yesterday… '_Merlin I need my robes washing for tomorrow.'" _

Merlin cringed, Arthur had actually told him at least five times.

"Sorry, sire… I totally forgot."

"Of course you did Merlin, why are you such an _idiot?_"

Merlin cringed again when Arthur slammed the goblet on the table and stood up forcefully.

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"Sire…?"

"What are we going to do, _Mer_lin."

"I don't understand…"

Arthur strode swiftly over to where Merlin was stood and pushed him up the wall behind him. Arthur brushed his mouth next to Merlin's ear and put one hand against his chest to keep him pressed against the wall.

"You've been bad Merlin, How should I_… punish_ you?"

Merlin's breath hitched and Arthur traced his ear with his tongue and then nibbled his lobe.

"Arthur…" Merlin half-moaned.

"That's sire to you."

Arthur grabbed Merlin's skinny wrists and held them in one big hand above Merlin's head against the wall. He licked his way down Merlin's sensitive neck stopping to nibble on the softer bits, all the while Merlin made little gasps.

Arthur pushed his free hand under Merlin's shirt, skimming his calloused fingers over his ribs and then circled around his left nipple. Merlin's breathe caught and his head tipped back while letting out a soft moan. Arthur smirked at Merlin's reaction and stepped back to pull the offending shirt over his head. When the shirt was thrown out of sight, Arthur latched his mouth onto the same nipple while toying with the other. Merlin's hands, which were now free, grabbed at Arthur's soft hair and ran his fingers through it.

Arthur licked his way down until he reached Merlin's hip bones and swiped at them until Merlin made little mewling noises and grasped at Arthur's hair almost desperately.

"Arthur… please."

Arthur lifted his head and looked up at Merlin and smirked.

"Please what?"

Merlin frowned but then his face softened when Arthur began licking his hipbone again. Arthur stopped and chuckled at Merlin's protests.

"Come on…"

Arthur pulled Merlin to his bed and pushed him down onto his back and settled between Merlin's legs. He kissed his way again down Merlin's body until he reached his waistband of his breeches, he shifted up Merlin's body so he was face to face with him and then slipped his fingers under the waistband and firmly took hold of Merlin's hot length.

Merlin gasped at the sudden contact and arched up to get more. Arthur smiled but didn't move his hand until Merlin was writhing under him.

"Please Arthur…"

"I told you… It's sire." Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear.

"Please _sire_…"

"Please what?"

Merlin huffed but Arthur still didn't move his hand.

"Please move… move!"

Merlin arched up again and his eyes widened with anticipation.

Arthur smiled "Good boy."

He thought he saw Merlin roll his eyes but then he started to pump him and Merlin's eyes fluttered shut as his hips thrust upwards.

Arthur leant down and brushed his lips against Merlin's before flicking out his tongue to trace them. Merlin responded eagerly and his hands came up into Arthur's hair and pushed him down so their lips were pressed more firmly. They kissed desperately and wet, pushing their tongues together again and again.

Arthur's hand sped up on Merlin slightly before coming to a complete stop.

Merlin whimpered at the loss of movement and shifted to try and get Arthur to carry on.

Arthur let go and brought his hand out of Merlin's pants.

"What the hell…" Merlin glared.

Arthur smirked and then began unfastening Merlin's breeches before pulling them down and throwing them aside. Merlin blushed under Arthur's gaze, who wasn't being subtle with where he was staring at all. Arthur lent down and pressed a kiss to the top of Merlin's blushing prick. It was dripping from the tip a bit so Arthur flicked his tongue out to lap at it, making Merlin cry out and thrust upwards.

Arthur placed his hands onto Merlin's hips to stop him thrusting and took the tip into his mouth. He sucked soundly, loving the "nnnnn" noises Merlin was making.

Arthur licked the underside and then lapped at Merlin's balls. Merlin keened and grabbled at Arthur's hair again. He ran his fingers through his hair, not holding Arthur's head there but firm enough to say 'Don't you dare stop'.

Arthur kissed his way back up to the tip and then swallowed him in one. Merlin gasped and shouted unrecognisable words and came in two long strips that Arthur swallowed quickly before leaning back, Merlin's prick popping out his mouth.

Arthur chuckled and Merlin's face, neck and chest went bright red.

"Uh… sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Ha. Not surprising really, I have been told my blow-jobs are the best."

Merlin scowled "Oh really, by who, the stable boy…"

Arthur frowned "No." He folded his arms across his chest.

Merlin noticed that he was the only one who was naked and he certainly wanted to change that. Surely Arthur would be hard? He looked down and definitely saw a huge bulge in between Arthur's legs.

"Sire… Would you like me to help you out?"

Arthur face went blank from confusion and then he yelped uncharacteristically when Merlin pounced on him unexpectedly and palmed him through his breeches.

"My turn." Merlin whispered against Arthur neck and loved it how Arthur shivered.


End file.
